Shattered Glory
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: "All I wanted was to make him happy, instead I made him disappointed." All Logan wanted was Kendall to be happy. Kogan slash. One-shot. Rated M for thoughts and other suggested themes


Logan's POV

…

All I ever wanted was for him to be happy and proud of me. No I'm not talking about my own father. He hates me, with a passion. No, no. I was talking about Kendall; blonde-haired, bottle green eyed, hockey champ extraordinaire. We knew each other when we were in diapers; we did everything together. Well not really. Kendall was always one step ahead of me. He was potty trained before I was. He was in junior hockey at four, when I was in it at six. He was even student of the month before I was, which was weird at the time because I am now smarter than he is. Hey, I guess that's the one thing I did better than he did.

I suppose I craved his support because over the years we'd grown closer than that friend zone (if you can take a hint). Seeing Kendall in bed certainly had appeal. Hot and sweaty body glistening with moisture, package up and practically begging me to notice it. Hell, he managed to get an erection before me. No matter. First come first serve. I took care of him, and later he took care of me. Now let's see, where was I? Oh yes. All I wanted was him to be proud of me. All I wanted was to do something right.

…

_Three Years Later_

…

"Logie," Kendall called from our kitchen. "Come in and help me, pretty please?" Could I ever say no to Kendall. Big, fat, no. I smiled and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I watched as Kendall stretched his lean body over the counter. Even putting away groceries he looked hot, and it aroused me like no other. Before it could get out of hand, I slid my hands over his thighs.

"Hey sexy," I said softly into his ear, causing him to shiver. I nipped his earlobe playfully and helped him stack soup cans in the cabinet above our sink. "Wouldn't it make more sense to keep dishes up here?" I joked. For a year that had been a running joke between the two of us. Right now I think he just kept doing to piss me off and make me joke with him. Oh well, I enjoyed it.

"So Logan," Kendall said, playful light gone from his eyes. "Work called me in at the last minute. I have to work late tonight." My smile faded.

"But Kenny," I whined, going into pout mode. I didn't care. "Tonight's our anniversary. You can't." Kendall gave me a reassuring smile and patted my back.

"Sorry Logie," he said apologetically. "But we need the money. I'll still be home in time for us to have a little fun." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and I took the hint. "I gotta dash. I'll see you later, kay babe?" He kissed my lips on his way out. I wanted to do something special for Kendall on our anniversary. And since he had to work, he'd probably just want to hit the bed. Hmmmm.

…

Vanilla scent filled the small bedroom, mingling with the scent of jasmine and lilac. Never, under any circumstances, underestimate the power of scented candles. He spread pink and blue (special order) rose petals on the bed. I'd stripped it of our usual sheets, instead replacing them with soft velvet sheets colored dark blue (white would get too messy and get stained too easily). Everything looked perfect. I stripped down to just my boxers and studied myself in the mirror. I looked presentable enough.

The sound of the door opening brought me back to the present. Excitedly I hurried to the living room and greeted Kendall with a rough kiss filled with passion and lust. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. Kendall growled, a sound from deep in the back of his throat. He seemed to gain control of himself, as he pulled away from me. I wore a mask of disappointment; I knew it.

"Logan, this is all very sweet," he said, kissing me. "But I'm beat from work. I just want to hit the bed and sleep for a week." He started to make his way to our room. I followed. "Oh…" he breathed when he saw the state of the room. "Oh, Logie…I don't know what to say." He looked around the room in disbelief. I felt so ashamed. I should've known he would be tired after work. "Logan, I'm sorry. But I don't want to." I nodded and left. I could tell I wasn't wanted right now. I sat down on the couch and stared at my hands.

All my hard work would amount to nothing. All my wonderful things would never happen tonight. Instead of making my Kendall happy, all I did was disappoint him. There's no glory in that.

…

_Sorry it's so short, but it is eleven after all._


End file.
